deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Karensarahrocks/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cheryl Jones page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ash Crimson (Talk) 19:09, March 14, 2010 Not an admin, but Welcome to the Wiki! Hope you could stay and edit out a lot! The Yoshiman 97 22:02, March 14, 2010 (UTC) You're Welcome You're Welcome! Also Viva Piñata rules.. Enjoy your stay =] - Ash Crimson 07:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Dead Rising 2 has online, but you can only play as four generic gameshow contestants =\ and yup.. Viva Pinata = Gangster. good job on the edits =] - Ash Crimson 10:30, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Scoops / Weapon The unmarked scoop thing is fine =] Also, i'll add the lipstick prop page a little later - Ash Crimson 19:10, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Well are you making the names of these scoops up? that might be why. Why not just call them "unmarked scoops"? - Ash Crimson 00:42, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Co-op It'd be pretty neat to have.. Maybe it's not to late.. they might surprise people and announce it (probably not). - Ash Crimson 22:30, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello For the avatars you mean the xbox ones? they aren't allowed in M rated games =[ anyways a lot of the features you wish were in DR2 are more MMOish.. they'd change the game up a lot.. but it could work.. hmm... if I were making DR2 I'd probably just add more references to other Capcom games. Fallout Yeah, I played Fallout 3! that game rocked! got all of the achievements in it =] My character was overall a nice person and had most stats and special maxed. Looking forward to New Vegas =D Hi! Hi. I'm MagcargoMan. I started up a blog about zombie dogs, would you like to post a comment on it? MagcargoMan 08:18, March 31, 2010 (UTC) fallout I kept the Ghouls alive... those bastards wrecked the Tower :\.. I kinda wish I had killed them. - Ash Crimson 20:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT - Maybe there will character customization in DR3 =] = Ash Crimson 20:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::here is an achievement guide for Fallout 3.. It'll give you the location of all the super mutants. - Ash Crimson 23:08, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: I meant 3. At this point DR2 is probably just about done. - Ash Crimson ::::That song is ok.. I guess. I've never played a Katamari game before, are they any good? Viva Pinata is great.. got all of the achievements in both (well.. there was 2 I couldn't get in TIP.. I'm not buying an xbox camera) Fallout 3 is great Dead Rising is great Mass Effect is really great o_0 Are you playing Future for the Xbox or just Jet Set radio for the Dreamcast? either way, those games rule. MVC2 is also pretty cool.. what Training point glitch? - Ash Crimson 14:54, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Bloggies? Did you send me that message titled 'The Bloggies'? I wasn't sure because there was no name after it. MagcargoMan 05:06, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome Back! where have you been? Also, I had no idea you you could do that. (MVC2 point glitch) - Ash Crimson 19:32, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well it's good that you got your password thingy sorted out. That pic looks pretty cool.. is it a Morrigan edit? - Ash Crimson 19:37, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Though so. I'll check out your blog post in a minute. =] - Ash Crimson 20:27, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I thought I already commented. o_0 and why can't you do it? - Ash Crimson 21:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) yay I'll read it more tomorrow; I have to finish some stuff. Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 04:41, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Poll Hey. I've made a poll that will decide how some things are written here. Your vote would be appreciated. Also, if the polls don't work correctly (they don't seem to work right.. -_-) type your answers out in the comments section. This poll is kinda important.. so vote. >,> Dead Rising Wiki:Consistency Poll - Ash Crimson 22:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :The winners have been decided. Now all we need to do is decide how to write out the strength category.. any input is appreciated. =] - Ash Crimson 20:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I'll check it out I'll check it out in a second =] - Ash Crimson 03:55, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I checked it out =] - Ash Crimson 22:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Misunderstanding I wasn't being sarcastic when I said okay. This what I liked about the blog: *Very Detailed *Survivors named after Dead Rising Wiki users *All have achievements (with their own names) *All have a unique weapon/special move Sorry for the misunderstanding. Good work with the blog! MagcargoMan 07:24, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed Scoops We don't do unnamed scoops... yet. Once we complete all the main scoops, we can add in the unmarked scoops with all the survivors that are not part of the scoop. I'll even let you name them; the names you made up were creative. But first, lets complete the main scoops, and once we're done with them all, all of us can discuss on how to implement them into the articles. Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 22:50, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Pages Good job =] ok.. when you're making pages you should follow a few steps 1. If you're making a Scoop page, look at other scoop pages to find out what the page should look like.. {A brief description of the scoop.. like where it takes place and what characters are involved) Walkthrough {How to complete) Survivors {What survivors are rescued afterwards) It should look similar to this.. So you can copy this onto the page you're making (if you want) 2. Remember to link to other pages. Convicts If you wanna link to the convicts (for Ex) put around the word. 3. remember to categorize the page. If you're making a scoop page the category would be "Dead Rising Scoops" Remember to type that into the "add category" spot at the bottom of the page. That's kinda it (I guess) if you need more help just ask. - Ash Crimson 20:34, April 14, 2010 (UTC) =0 No. I would not kill you. I'd pick you, Yoshi, and Pauly. You guys are cool =) - Ash Crimson 02:13, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! Maybe when DR2 comes out we can play online or something. - Ash Crimson 02:20, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :: I'll get it! *fires sniper rifle at zombie* - Ash Crimson 02:27, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: I think he's done for! ... cause I gotta go for now. =] cya later - Ash Crimson 02:37, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Signature I couldn't help but notice that you seem to forget your signature a lot. Just trying to be helpful, make sure you sign your comments with four squigglies. Thanks, Frank-West 15:25, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Frank's right. Please remember to sign your posts with 4 squigglies, like this: ~~~~ Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 19:44, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Co-Op =0 *gasp* I dunno.. I think it sounds cool. Better than nothing, right? - Ash Crimson 21:10, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : To be honest, I really don't think it will have a negative impact on reviews or sales. I don't really think it matters as long as the game is fun. There's always next time for female playable characters. (maybe) - Ash Crimson 21:26, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Lol =D anyways.. I gotta go for now. Cya. - Ash Crimson 21:29, April 20, 2010 (UTC) 0.o 1. Alright! I had no idea. 2. We already know you're good at editing =D 3. I would, but I don't know where to find the images =\ 4. He asked me if I could add that.. so I did. You can add them to the page by adding "|notebook=" underneath "|age=". 5. Sure 6. I don't know if I can edit other peoples blogs.. I'll look into it later. 7. 0_0 calm down. No one is killing anyone on this wiki 0_0 One more thing. Do you click "source" in the upper right hand side of the edit box? that makes editing a lot easier.. for me anyways. - Ash Crimson 02:56, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ha =) well, I'm gonna go play a game =] - Ash Crimson 03:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) o.0 x2 1. How come? 2. I'll get to it eventually. I'm tired -_- 3. Working on it right now! =D 4. =o 5. You haven't added anything to it though! 6. I bought it when it came out.. I will never play it again.. can't explain it, but it was the biggest let down ever. 7. uhm.. pimpette? - Ash Crimson 01:18, April 27, 2010 (UTC) 1. Than-- I'm not saying it =) 2. Why not just list it as unarmed? 3. She just looks like a regular lady to me. Does she have an english accent or something? - Ash Crimson 03:38, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I read that you wanted to kill me with a brick... Even though I did nothing wrong. I'm sorry if I offended you, I was just trying to be helpful. No hard feelings. Sorry for any confusion. Frank-West 14:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : First of all, almost all the survivors are that good with a frying pan. I can see that it suits him, but it's a good weapon; all survivors would be pretty good with it. Second, the 50/50 chance thing seriously is not true, I tested it to make sure, and Rachel always spawned for me, maybe you or your friend's game glitched or something. I only want to help write the wiki, but when false info goes onto it, it makes it difficult. Frank-West 12:24, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, I'll agree to stop fighting. I'm still pretty sure that Rachel always spawns though. Also I won't change back weapons of choice that you edit. Agreed? Frank-West 20:26, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Username Yes my user name is based off of that character. I don't care that everyone hates him and thinks he looks like a girl! >,> He's cool! - Ash Crimson 02:22, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Scoop Pages You can make the page.. just name it "Twin Sisters".. that's the name in Chop Till You Drop. - Ash Crimson 20:48, May 1, 2010 (UTC) A New poll We've started a poll. Your opinion is important. Please Vote. Here - Ash Crimson 22:50, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll check it out in a minute. - Ash Crimson 00:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Dog Blog Updated! I updated my blog. Check it out. MagcargoMan 07:26, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Your blog I went to your blog and commented. Awesome blog. Have you gone to my website? In case you didn't see the other posts, it is www.freewebs.com/spaffsuperheroes Frank-West 19:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Your Edits I really, REALLY don't mean this to offend, but you seriously should try to spell and grammar check your edits. It's annoying to correct your mistakes every time. And not everything about female survivors is a sexist remark by Capcom. Please, I only want to help. Just please check grammar and spelling? Frank-West 01:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : Could you at least try to understand me? I'm not whining and complaining, I'm just asking that you please check your grammar and spelling! And I didn't change the info, I just fixed the spelling and grammar. All I want to do is help the wiki, and when edits have poor spelling and grammar, it makes it look bad. You aren't a bad editor, you actually are a pretty good one, but you just need to check those before you save an edit. I've tried to understand why you get mad at me, but this has no reason for you to get mad. Frank-West 12:07, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Don't be messin with my man Frank. Chuck-Greene 15:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello You and Frank should just stop talking to each other.. please. - Ash Crimson 19:46, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : I agree. I'm sorry that I even said anything in the first place, I'll just drop it now. Bye. Frank-West 21:11, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Please could you comment on my new-and-improved blog! I'm not even adding anything else to the blog, I'm not trying to over-throw your blog. Please don't call me stuff like that. Could you please comment about the new-and-improved blog? I mean, like, I commented on your blog each time that you told me that you updated it. MagcargoMan 01:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi 1. oh, sorry. That happens sometimes. 2. Sorry, KSR.. front page is just for news. 3. Congrats! =D 4. Uhm.. how bout asking people what there favorite weapons are? .. I dunno.. 5. I did not know that. o_o 6. =o 7. =o 8. Awesome. I'll comment when you update it. - Ash Crimson 22:56, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Is the name official? - Ash Crimson 03:50, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Congrats the edit count of other people!! =D I had no idea there was a place that listed the most popular wikis.. where is it? Also, we should wait until DR2 is out before we declare Rebecca Asian =] - Ash Crimson 06:22, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Dogs aren't super hard! Many of the moves and weapons that kill zombies in one hit kill zombie dogs in one hit. Plus, I fixed something that most people misunderstood. It said: "Chainsaws, Katanas, Battle Axes and the like may or may not have the same effect as they do on normal zombies". What I meant by that is the weapons do kill them, but they don't behead or impail them. I changed the writing so it's easier to understand for everyone who misunderstood what it meant. Sorry if you fought I made them sound too hard when they're not. Also, it's not based on Dead Rising 1, I only used it as an example. Also, I didn't know how big the areas/plazas in Dead Rising 2 are, so I didn't use them as an example. MagcargoMan 07:59, May 15, 2010 (UTC) No message for me? You didn't tell me that your blog has been updated. I like commenting on your blogs. MagcargoMan 07:09, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Also, I actually like your blogs. But for my blog, you were like: I don't Really Care! MagcargoMan 07:27, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey # If you make a page for this one name it "Gun shop standoff" .. that's the name in CTYD # Don't worry about that one for now. # Same ^^ # I think this scoop is called "The Drunkard" in CTYD. If you make this page name it that. # I don't know if we need a 360 gameplay area. # Bill's scoop doesn't need a page. All of the info about that scoop is on his page. # What do they get if they win? I could maybe make a news thingy for it. Like a do they get a "User of the month award" or something? # I have to do it later >,< - Ash Crimson 20:46, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about the fight with Cletus. That's named "The gun shop" in CTYD. - Ash Crimson 21:04, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :My bad, I'll fix it right now. The Yoshiman 97 23:59, May 17, 2010 (UTC) "You had a bad day, you're taking one down, you sing a sad song, just to turn it around..." is part of a song, and I had a bad day that one day. And Thanks for pointing out that I have 666 edits, that's creepy as hell, and I need to change that right now. The Yoshiman 97 00:50, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :That song wasn't from American Idol, but I wouldn't know, I stopped caring about that show a while ago. And I'll comment on your blog pretty soon, hold that rock, I'm pretty busy right now, but I'll comment on it. The Yoshiman 97 01:00, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Blog Updated! Hi, added the effects of Mixed Drinks. Plus, new achievement: Good Boy! MagcargoMan 06:51, May 18, 2010 (UTC) your blogs No thank you, I'm not interested in your blogs. Too confusing. --Mistertrouble189 15:07, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Picture Sorry =\ we have to use the pic you don't like. I can add those other ones to a gallery. - Ash Crimson 21:22, May 18, 2010 (UTC) No. =[ I made a rule where admins who don't edit for over a week lose their adminship.. Pauly hasn't edited since the 4th. - Ash Crimson 21:31, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Where is he still listed as an admin? Also, what do they win if they add pics of survivors? like a member of the month award? - Ash Crimson 21:36, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I agree.. but I'm just gonna make it a general thing. Not specific to certain tasks. Like the user who contributes the most gets the award thing. I'll post the thing in the news box. - Ash Crimson 22:05, May 18, 2010 (UTC) We already have a template for better pics. You have to type in at the top of a page. when you do it'll look like this. - Ash Crimson 20:36, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Why? it looks alright. Kent makes perfect sense for a Photo box.. He's a photographer. =D - Ash Crimson 20:48, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think we need a template for that. It's not like we keep the vandal's edits around anyways.. maybe a template to put on a banned user's page? that says he/she was a vandal? - Ash Crimson 20:56, May 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: wow I'm sorry I didn't ban him sooner, I didn't notice he was here till this morning. The message that went on his talk page that said welcome always appears for new users. It always is sent by one of the site admins, I didn't do it on purpose. For regular new ones it says "Thanks for your edit to the _____ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need anything. " But for unregistered it says the message that you saw on that guys page. Please don't get mad at me; it wasn't my fault. Frank-West 12:16, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Admin Sorry =\ I'm not recruiting any admins for awhile - Ash Crimson 22:38, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Not an excuse. I'm just really not even considering promoting anyone for awhile. - Ash Crimson 23:42, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :: After the ThaPauly let me down.. I don't really feel like promoting anyone. Also, I'll check it out. - Ash Crimson 23:46, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry. =[ - Ash Crimson 00:29, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Mission Idea Uhm, you have to go rescue a a group of penguins. I dunno =[ I can't think of anything right now. =\ - Ash Crimson 22:01, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Name:Penguins Age(s): Unknown Location:Casino Scoop Info:Chuck gets a call from Otis.. Otis says that a truck of penguins was abandoned outside of the Casino.. Chuck investigates. Why don't you make this a forum post? I think it'd look better there.. the forums could use some use. - Ash Crimson 22:31, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Mission Idea It would be called Blast From The Past. The mission whould be Otis (or whoever it is in DR 2) calls Chuck and says that some photographer guy is passed out on the roof. Chuck goes and finds Frank West passed out. He wakes up and you get him as a party member! Then you get the choice to play as him. I don't know what the exact details for the mission would be though...(I mostly chose this idea because Frank West is my idol and he should be in DR 2) Frank-West 00:49, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : I didn't know I did that. I'll try to notice next time... Thanks for telling me. :P I don't think I did it to spite anyone though. And I wasn't saying you did, I said that is a way people fight on wikis. : (Note that this is not a sarcastic message) : Frank-West 03:28, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I do that with everyone's edits. I inspect for anything that still needs changing, because that way is easier than pressing "Random Page" until I find one that needs edits. Frank-West 03:33, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : Magcargo didn't do anything wrong with your blog. Would you kindly forgive him? I'm not asking you for anything other than forgiving Mag, because he didn't do anything wrong. What do you say? Please? =D Frank-West 03:51, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::lol, why not? =P Frank-West 03:58, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't really think that actually has to do with it. Maybe Mag just has bad luck, but that's no reason to ban him. (P.S. I will respond to your reply in the morning, I'm logging off right now... So see ya) Frank-West 04:04, May 22, 2010 (UTC) You can't actually ban someone from a blog. Only admins can ban people, and they can't really be very specific about it. (They can't ban them from one thing specifically) So... I think Magcargo can comment if he feels like it. =/ Frank-West 13:24, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Ban is over It's over. Don't do anything stupid this time. Frank-West 17:22, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Weapons of Choice Yeah we do weapons of choice, but a survivor's weapon of choice is only their weapon of choice if they are found in the game with that weapon, without Frank giving the said survivor any weapons. And Frank-West knows what he's doing most of the time, so let him edit. The Yoshiman 97 02:19, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :And please, stop undoing my edits in the appearances sections, here's why I put appearances into articles. But we need the section in the article, like I said, I'll change it if the said survivor appears in another game or form of entertainment, but for now, they only appear in Dead Rising. Sometimes you have to crush people's dreams. The Yoshiman 97 02:34, June 8, 2010 (UTC) sexist? yeah alright..I asked Yoshi if those edits should be reverted (he agreed) so one of us will do it. Not sexist at all. Those weapons aren't equipped to them when you find them. You can give it to them, but it's not their WoC.--Mistertrouble189 02:48, June 8, 2010 (UTC) WOCs are weapons that are found when you find them for the first time, not the weapon their best with. It's good if you didn't know what they are; but now you know, right? The Yoshiman 97 02:55, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I did comment, on the DLC blog, but not on the Survivor, which I'll do after I'm done with A Strange Group survivor edits. The Yoshiman 97 03:03, June 8, 2010 (UTC) You see? I know what I'm doing when it comes to editing here. Please stop thinking everything I do is wrong, and before you point out a mistake by me and undo the edit, ask Ash if I'm doing it wrong first, k? Thank you. Frank-West 03:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Willamette section I'll be sure to read it, I'm just editing a lot right now. The Yoshiman 97 20:46, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Huh, funny, because when I read that, I just noticed I had 1000 too! Anyways, congrats on being the first girl here to get 1000 edits! The Yoshiman 97 22:02, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Seriously? '''YOU. NEED. TO. LEARN. '''Do NOT insult people like that or you will be banned '''FOREVER. '''This is the clearest I can make things. The other bans were not to stop you from reaching an edit number, it was to try and TEACH YOU A LESSON about insulting users, which clearly they didn't teach you a damn thing. This time it's two weeks, if I have to do this again it will be '''FOREVER. '''DO YOU UNDERSTAND? You can still edit your talk page, but if you insult or do anything wrong, I will ban you forever right then. Seriously, fuckin' learn a lesson for one Goddamn time. It isn't that hard! Frank-West 02:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) If it's going to be that long you should notify ash before doing that or i'll tell him myself and 2nd you can't ban me forever Ash won't allow that he knows i love this wiki more than anything and ive contributed allot to this wiki (i'm the reason why the alyssa laurent page has most of it's info) and you need to stop banning me cause you can't handle 1 word Oh i said Mister was your BF your gonna commit suicide...really you affend me more then i affend you. : I have no need to respond to this. You just don't learn anything at all from what I say. I have warned you COUNTLESS times not to insult yet you do it anyway. Ash will agree that a very long ban will be in order if you continue. Go ahead and tell him I banned you; It'll save me the time. Just try to think about what I've said for once. Frank-West 02:42, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Don't you dare try that "I'm a bad person" bull frogs your worse than me at least i say "Bull frogs, oh snap, Nub, Fudge, etc" you be walkin up in here cursin up a storm using the GD word, the D word, The F word, the B word. so whats worse my little 1 word occaision or you walkin up a bad word storm i promise you what's worse :) : And still you do not understand. Cursing/swearing has nothing to do with it. It's INSULTS, not language! Using FUCKING swear words is not a problem, as long as they aren't racist or hurtful. I don't insult people, I simply use bad language; it's just who I am, but insults are unacceptable because they can hurt people. Just think about what I'm telling you instead of just pointing out things you think I'm doing wrong. If you'd just learn a lesson we would all get along, but you don't! Before you reply to this trying to prove me wrong, THINK. Frank-West 02:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) let's point this out...if bad words were really acceptable on wiki wouldn't you think i would use them.......just think about that...also Try cussing at ash is that acceptable? : Somehow I'm unsurprised that you ignored what I said YET AGAIN. And yes, cussing while talking to Ash would be acceptable as long as he was fine with it. You never said not to cuss around you, but if you don't want me to I'll stop; it's just that you never said not to. And that's for you to decide about if you're going to swear. Frank-West 03:05, June 9, 2010 (UTC) The ban is lifted My last ban was too harsh, and for that I apologize; you are now unblocked. Just please don't insult again. Thanks. =) Frank-West 01:47, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Aw you apoligized i forgive you :D friends :D that's all i wanted to hear from you. ok no more insults(unless they have it coming) im still blocked ;c what hell the : Really? Maybe try logging out and back in. I'll double check the ban's status to make sure you're unblocked. Frank-West 18:24, June 12, 2010 (UTC) : EDIT: It says you're unblocked. I don't know what I can do beyond that... Maybe Ash knows? Sorry. =/ Frank-West 18:25, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :This has happened before. It took a couple of hours for the user to edit again. Can't say I know what causes it. Anyway, KSR should be able to edit now. - Ash I really want to edit so badly.... but i still can't edit and it says im still banned under Frank's permission None of this wouldve happened if you didnt banned me you ruined santa cabeza and started this pickle *retarted quote from isabella* : Usually this just takes a while to sort itself out.. but you've been unblocked for a few hours already.. I don't know what's going on. I'm also not at a computer, so I can't look into this further. I recommend checking back in a few hours, KSR. =/ I wish I could help more.. - Ash I have been banned 3 times 2 times by frank and 1 time by you so i think frank has to get rid of both my bans :I never banned you. I just shortened your bkock. That isn't it' KSR. You just have to wait. =/ - Ash Well the least you guys can do is comment on my blog you ALL still havent done that AND not Summary survivors....SURVIVOR MODE no one had commented on my let's goto williamite section *boohoo* I stil cant edit ;c i want to edit sooooo bad..... frank this never wouldve happened if you didnt ban me and abuse your admin powers now i cant update my blog RE:Bunny Fair enough. I added it as a "note" on her page. It's possible. But I'd love it if I could equip her with a badass gun or super weapon =D --Mistertrouble189 04:53, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Scoop pages Are the pages you are making real CTYD scoops or are you making up the names? If you're making them up we have to delete them because they aren't official... Sorry if that's the case. But good that you can edit again. Frank-West 05:13, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : Okay. That's cool that you're making those. Frank-West 05:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Why bother starting them if you aren't gonna do anything with them? - Ash Crimson 19:24, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: I know.. it would of been nice to add something to them.. But whatever. - Ash Crimson 19:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::: Gotta check it out/respond later. Something urgent came up. - Ash Crimson 19:52, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Your blog. You keep forgetting to tell me that you've updated your blog. MagcargoMan 05:40, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Huh? Huh? What did I say? Also, please stop undoing my edit to that page.. It's the same scoop in both versions. I don't care if they're slightly different. They aren't different enough to warrant two articles. - Ash Crimson 10:19, June 14, 2010 (UTC) RE:Frank vs user kent I don't know what happened to him. I could ask him over Xbox, but I'll do that tomorrow. And for the blog, no thanks to the mission. The other ones are good though, I just don't think I need one. And my favorite mission is the one where you fight Candy. Except I don't like the song, but the battle would be epic! Frank-West 04:01, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi. #Maybe I'm not look hard enough, but I can't find "Lt's go to Willamtte. >,< #I like this Glory Park place. I think the magic shop is the best. Top hats are awesome. #Sure. #I responded. =p - Ash Crimson 11:01, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Pervs? Come on. It's a cute picture. That Yoshi just got knocked out, and the yellow Yoshi is just checking up on him. Nothing more, trust me. The Yoshiman 97 16:31, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :And speaking of Yoshis, do you want to help me with a Dead Rising project? The Yoshiman 97 22:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Cool. The project is easy. All you need to do is tell me all the weapons and survivors that appear in CTYD. Not really that hard. The Yoshiman 97 01:49, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :So, you're saying all the other survivors on that list appear in CTYD? The Yoshiman 97 02:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Cool, thanks. How about weapons, and food? The Yoshiman 97 02:06, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :My bad. Long day. The Yoshiman 97 02:08, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello I like "The Dead's Overture" the most. ^-^ They're all pretty cool, but that is my favorite. Also, do you mind if I archive your talk page? It's getting crazy long. - Ash Crimson 18:37, June 17, 2010 (UTC)